Estrellas
by kierinahana
Summary: es un pequeño fic de lo que siente tenten cuando ve el cielo nocturno rpleto de estrellas y lo que siente cuando esta frente a un neji semi desnudo.


**°*Estrellas*°**

**&**

La noche esta hermoso aun que la usencia de la luna se siente pues es la que me acompaña cuando no está a mi lado y esta vez ni siquiera ella me acompaña para olvidar mi dolor de no tenerlo cerca, pues mi necesidad de sentir sus labios, de que sus manos recorran mi cuerpo, hoy es más grande mi necesidad por tenerlo junto a mí, pues hace dos semanas que no lo tengo.

Me recuesto sobre el pasto y miro como el cielo esta brillando e iluminado por aquellas pequeñas joyas, como lo son sus sonrisa inalcanzables y que te llevan a soñar, pues no sé cómo describir este sentimiento por el.

No dudo de su amor pues siempre está conmigo cuidándome, protegiéndome amándome, pero yo se que lo que siento no es amor, no es más grande e infinito como el cielo nocturno y tan emocionante cada noche, solo pensar en el me hace pensar que podre morir y seguir pensando en el pues se que mi amor es como una estrella.

Veo como el sol va ocultando cada una de esas esferas de fuego que irradian una luz que calma y te lleva a soñar, estoy a medio día de estar en casa, de ver a mi querido ojos de luna y lo menor de sentir su piel junto a la mía pues se que él me necesita como yo lo necesito a él.

Me la he pasado corriendo pues la necesidad de mis labios de beber de él me enloquece y provoca que el éxtasis y la necesidad me impulsan a correr pues a unos cuantos metros de las puertas de la aldea mi corazón late con mayor fuerza por que se que él estará ahí esperando por mí, pues esos ojos blancos ya la detectaron no necesita estar junto a él para saber que el ya la está observando.

Aun par de metros de la gran puerta siento como unos brazos detienen mi camino, un olor a te y naranjo una mezcla muy adecuada a él. Sus brazos me transmiten ese calor y esa pasión que su piel emana y me transmite solo a mí. Su compañera, su cómplice, su amiga, su novia y su amante pues a el me entregado por completo no hay secreto que él no conozca, no hay centímetro de su cuerpo que no le pertenezca.

**Tardaste mucho – Neji**

**Solo un par de días – Tenten **

**Fueron muchos para mí, te necesito - Neji [mientras la empieza a besar]**

**Es mejor que le entregue mi reporte a Naruto – Tenten **

**Te acompaño - Neji **

**Hai – Tenten**

Todo el trayecto solo íbamos caminando junto, ante los ojos de los demás solo somos compañeros, pero lo que ellos no conocen es que cuando la primera estrella se muestra las pasiones se desatan y nos dejamos conducir por el amor, la lujuria y el deseo pues lo que tenemos esta mas allá de lo bueno o lo malo, solo nos amamos.

Después de entregar mi reporte de la misión caminamos un poco mas por la aldea pues no había comido nada, así que me invito a comer algo en barbi q, fue tan tranquila nuestra conversación, alegados de todos los que nos rodean en un una burbuja, donde solo nosotros estamos, donde el calor con solo rozar nuestras manos el calor se eleva y la pasión se presenta.

El camino a casa fue mucho más tranquilo pero con una necesidad de besarnos, de acariciarnos y de unirnos pero por su carácter y las reglas de esta relación nos impiden amarnos en público pues los dos sabemos que lo nuestro solo nos pertenece a nosotros.

En cuanto entro a mi departamento él se posiciona detrás de mí y de conduce entre besos y caricias a mi habitación, a nuestra habitación si es nuestra desde hace tres años y la pasión aumenta, no sé en qué momentos de mis pensamientos Neji me dejos sin ropa, solo sus manos rozando con erotismo mi cuerpo me derrite, sus labios recorren mi cuellos y baja hasta mi espalda para besarla y marcarla pues le pertenezco.

Siento sus manos acaricias mis senos mientras sus labios beben de mi, quitándome el aire, introduciéndome en aquella pasión que el creo para nosotros, se que el espera que reaccione que lo seduzca pero hoy solo pues dejar que el me tomo quiero sentir que le pertenezco, mientras me recuesta en la cama, yo lo observo memorizando cada rasgo de su rostro, cada expresión, el se desnuda ante mis ojos pero yo solo puedo perderme entre sus ojos.

Siento su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, su miembro rozando con mi vientre, sus manos recorriendo el camino que lleva a ese volcán que el enciende, mis gemidos son lo único que se escucha en la habitación mis manos acarician su espalda, mientras el me marca como suya, pues besa mis senos con pasión y devoción dejando la marca de sus labios, un rastro de saliva en todo mi cuellos, mientras él se complace con mi cuerpo y yo disfruto de sus caricias.

**Neji…. – Tenten **

**Si … - Neji **

**Te necesito – Tenten **

**Solo quiero recorrer tu cuerpo, recordarle quien es su dueño – Neji **

**Ah aaaaaaaaaa- Tenten **

Sentir su miembro dentro de mí, sentir su calor, la necesidad de estar unidos, me vuelve loca, por primera vez yo no lo acaricio, solo me entro a él a su capricho, a su pasión quiero disfrutarlo, que él me disfrute, que sepa que solo soy de él que mi cuerpo solo vibra con él.

No puedo evitarlo y mi cuerpo reacciona y mis manos recorren su pectorales su abdomen, su espalda, no puedo dejar de acariciarlos, me dedico a besarlo mientras el entra y sale de mí, es una tortura no tenerlo dentro, es como mi ansiedad por ver las estrellas, el es lo mejor que en mi vida a pasado y seguirá siendo lo mejor nunca me cansare de él, de su cuerpo de sus labios de nuestro amor, solo espero que cuando se entere que mi devoción por el empezó cuando tenia doce, dirá que soy una lujuriosa, pero él es un pervertido pues no puede estar sin amarme por lo que es mejor que me deje llevar y dejar de pensar.

* * *

Son aproximadamente las cuatro de la madrugada me coloco su yukata sobre mi cuerpo desnudo que aun arde por sus caricias, me acerco al pequeño balcón, me alegra vivir en el último piso pues la vista es muy buena puedo admirar a las estrellas.

**Es tarde vuelve a la cama – Neji **

**Solo quiero ver las estrellas – Tenten **

**Pero a mí me hace falta tu calor – Neji **

Me volteo para poder verlo se encuentra recargado en el parco de la puerta solo son una sabana envolviendo su cintura se ve tan perfecta, encontrado una visión más hermosa y mas a apasionante que mirar el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas, pues ver a un Neji Hyuga semidesnudo con lujuria, pasión y amaro reflejados en sus ojos es mis veces mejor que admirar a la luna.

Pues Neji es mi universo propio, lleno de estrellas y de un par de lunas que arden por la pasión y brillas por nuestro amor.

**Te amo – Tenten**

El se acerca y me besa con pasión.

**Te amo mi estrella – Neji**


End file.
